


His heart fluttered when she took his hand

by shupadoop



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shupadoop/pseuds/shupadoop
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Kudos: 8





	His heart fluttered when she took his hand

She was so close. Too close? The fear in her face was because she tripped, not because she was so close, surely. She was completely at ease with him on the water moments ago. 

He was terrified to disturb her. To frighten her further. To break her. Nobody had touched him since his mother’s last hug a lifetime ago. He saw her little movements on the oar as she steadied herself, but he couldn’t feel them. His arms locked, both in support and panic. If they brushed her would she flinch? Would he break the spell he must have cast on her to ease her to his presence?

Steadied, she gazed up into timid eyes. And smiled. She awakened in him a need he swore he didn’t have. He tossed aside the oar and wrapped her in the desperation she had pulled to his surface. The need to be lovingly touched. With his heart full to bursting he thought he could die. And then he did. Almost.

He had asked too much from life. How could a lowly halfling like him think he deserved her? How could his desire lead to anything other than tragedy?

When she pierced his shoulder with a hateful arrow, it only confirmed his deepest fears. He barely felt the arrow over the pain of her spurn. He was used to battle, and to violence, but not to betrayal as complete as this. He must have sullied her in his embrace. That’s why she became hateful. He ruined her.

Another lifetime passed in the darkness. He awoke gruff and bitter, seething that he had more life to live despite how plain it was he didn’t deserve it. Immediately he was faced with a girl who needed his help. Did she really expect him to help her?

He was filled with self-loathing the first time he grabbed her wrist to pull her from distraction. The first time he asked her onto his back because she was too slow. The first time he pulled her away from immediate danger. As long as he only touched her roughly and out of necessity, surely she was safe from his poison. He could never let himself want her.

His resolve only broke when he asked to die in her lap. Human, badly injured, and perhaps delirious from poison he asked to rest on her lap when he rested forever. But again he did not die.

But he had touched her with love. And she hadn’t broken.


End file.
